muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
You Don't Know Jack
You Don't Know Jack is a popular trivia video game produced by Jellyvision. The game describes itself as "where high culture and pop culture collide", using pop culture references to ask trivia questions. The series also led to a short-lived TV game show hosted by Troy Stevens (played by Paul Reubens). The Muppets are mentioned in many editions of the game. Mentions PlayStation game ;Jack Attacks *'Puppet Colors': For the game's final round, the Jack Attack, the player must identify the colors of several Muppet and Sesame Street characters. ;Questions *'The Occidental Muppet': The question asks if Fozzie Bear performed his act in Japan, what would his "wocka, wocka, wocka" translate to. TV game show *Episode 4's Jack Attack, "What? What?," lists words usually uttered twice. Fozzie and his catchphrase appear as answers (spelled incorrectly as "Wakka Wakka!"). Online game ;Episodes *'Episode 37': The Dis-Or-Dat asks whether or not the names mentioned are a famous, professional golfer or a Sesame Street character. (The Sesame names mentioned include Telly, Guy Smiley and Snuffy.) *'Episode 46': The Round #6 question asks which Sesame Street character (Bert, Big Bird, Ernie and The Count) is an "ophyron". ("Bert" being the correct answer, as he is the only one who has a uni brow.) *'Episode 55': The "Jack Attack" asks the player to match a character with their proper instrument. Animal is matched up with the drums. *'Episode 63': The Dis-Or-Dat makes the player choose if the TV show mentioned takes play in New York City or Chicago. Sesame Street is listed as being in New York. *'Episode 78': Captain Vegetable is listed as a wrong answer during the Jack Attack. *'Episode 79': The opening gag-phrase claims "There is a monster at the end of this YOU DON'T KNOW JACK episode." *'Episode 85': The Dis-Or-Dat ("Kermit the Fjorg") has the player choose what given word is a city in Iceland or one of The Swedish Chef's mock-Swedish words. ;Daily Dis-Or-Dats *'Putting the "Doo" in Purdue': Pepe the King Prawn is one of the characters listed for whether or not the person has a nose. *'Mmmmm...''Grease: The player must choose if the names listen are a character from Grease or a Muppet. *'''The King is Dead. Long Live the King!: The player must choose if the things listed are an Elvis Presley film or an Elmo product. 2011 console game *'Episode 2': Features the question "Muppet Rabies," asking which Muppet baby technically should not have arms during their adolencent stage of life (Baby Kermit being the correct answer). *'Episode 9': "Look What That Muppet Did To The Rug!" asks what command Rowlf would be performing if he was ROLF-ing. *'Episode 12': The DisOrDat, "Bond, Elmo Bond," has the player separate James Bond females and Sesame Street characters (Prairie Dawn, Sherry Netherland and Abby Cadabby). *'Episode 16': In the Jack Attack, "The Cow Goes..."Moo!"," Beaker is matched up with the sound he makes ("Meep!"). *'Episode 30': The Jack Attack, "I've Got Total Street Cred," matches characters and people asociated with streets. Bert and Ernie appear as clues, being matched up with Sesame Street. *'Episode 33': "Englebear Humperdink" asks what fictional character would not change the pronunciation of their name to match Stephen Colbert's. Bert appears as an answer; his answer reading "The lead singing of the song "Doin' the Pigeon"." Facebook game *A July 2012 episode features a "Jack Attack," "Bearly Clothed," about bear characters and the minimal outfits they wear. Fozzie Bear is one of the answers. *An August 2012 episode features the question, "Brought to You By the Letter "O"." The question asks how the Count would describe a molecule of ozone (with answers like "One! One oxygen atom! HaHaHaHa!"). *The "Jack Attack" in another August 2012 episode, "TV Roomies," features Bert as a clue and Ernie as answer. *Another August 2012 Jack Attack, "You Dirty Rat," lists productions featuring rat characters. Rizzo appears, associated with The Muppets. *In another August 2012 Jack Attack, "Magic Words," characters are paired up with the magical phrase they say. The Amazing Mumford appears, getting matched with "A la peanut butter sandwiches!" *In an August 2012 edition of "Funky Trash," Cookie goes through Jason Segel's trash. He references the newest movie, believe that's the reason there are puppets in his trash (and mistakenly tries to stick his hand up a raccoon). External links *Official site Category:Internet Mentions